


Songs of the Sea

by Bokuaka_trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Merpeople, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), merperson Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokuaka_trash/pseuds/Bokuaka_trash
Summary: Shiro is the leader of a rag tag group of pirates made of his brother Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. One night Keith hears a voice singing and he wants to find out everything about the voice.Basically Keith is a pining mess and everything turns to shit very rapidly.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

In the deep waters of the ocean, there's life everywhere below the surface. There are fish of every color and plants that seem to dance with the current. The ocean is a beautiful place full of life. 

But the ocean is also dangerous. There are predators that hunt and tear apart their prey. There are plants that lure fish to their doom. During storms the water throws fish around and unearth plants and rocks, destroying the homes of many of the animals living on the ocean floor. Lance is one of the monsters that lures his prey to their death. The only difference between lance and a shark, is that lance drags humans from their boats to the ocean floor.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
During the day, Lance likes to lay on rocks protruding from the sea in order to absorb heat from the sun. It was a normal day but off in the distance lance could hear a ship. He didn't just hear the sound of a ship moving through the ocean, but he could hear music and laughter coming from the ship. Out of curiosity, Lance rolled off of his sunning rock and silently swam to the ship. 

Why are these humans so loud and cheerful? Lance thought to himself as he swam to the ship. Most of the ships that Lance saw go by were full of old men shouting orders and following some sort of order, not singing and laughing in the middle of the ocean. 

When Lance was about 25 feet from the ship, Lance poked his head out of the water.   
The ship was a medium size ship so it wasn't the size of the ship that startled Lance, but instead it was the color. The main hull of the ship was white and it had a blue trim. The sails were large with a large, boomerang like symbol in the middle in black. Lance was amazed that even in the middle of the ocean at how the boat remained so white. Most passing ships were dirty browns and in various stages of decay. Lance found himself drifting closer and closer to the ship and the voices on board were growing louder and louder. 

"Shiro! Get your stupid brother to stop distracting me if you want dinner tonight! He keeps stealing my ingredients" someone on the ship shouted. 

Lance found that the one calling out to this "Shiro" was a tall, sturdy built human with an orange cloth tied on his forehead. His bangs went over the front of the cloth so Lance was left wondering what the point of that cloth was if it didn't even hold back his hair. 

Before he could contemplate anymore about the strange orang cloth in the big mans hair, two other humans came into Lances view.   
One human was about as tall as the big human but appeared to be slightly more muscular. He had black hair with and odd white tuft of bangs in the front. Lance got momentarily distracted by the large scar across his nose before he looked at the smaller human he had in a headlock. This smaller human was in some odd red jacket that stopped at his waist. Looking up from his strange jacket, Lance noticed his hair. For some reason unbeknownst to him looking at this strange hair that was short in the front but long in the back grated on his nerves. He couldn't stand looking at the humans stupid hair wanting it to be either all long or all short, not this weird in between. 

"Don't worry Hunk I've got him now! He won't be stealing anymore of your stuff if he's smart. I'll have him mop the deck or something if he keeps bothering you," the two-colored male said. Lance assumed this man must be Shiro, making the bigger man "Hunk." 

The small man in Shiros grip mumbled something under his breath and tried to squirm out of the other mans arms. During the smaller mans struggles, Hunk shouted out a quick "thanks Shiro" before going under the deck. Not long after he was gone Shiro let the smaller man go and said something that Lance couldn't pick up before leaving to another part of the ship. 

Lance didn't realize that during the humans conversation he had floated even closer to the ship, now being able to touch it if he reached out. As he tried to scan the rest of the ship, Lance found his eyes being drawn back to the male with the stupid hair. There was just something about this human that drew him in and thinking that he wants that human.   
He wanted that human as his prey. 

No. 

No no no. 

Startled Lance shoots away from the ship and dives deep down into the ocean. 

Lance doesn't want to kill the human. He doesn't want to kill any human. Why did he think that? What was wrong with him? 

Lance starts to feel his gills closing up, making it hard for him to breath underwater as these thoughts keep swimming in his head. How could he think that? Killing humans tears him apart inside so why does he look at this small human and think only prey?

Lance drops to the ocean floor disgusted with himself. He doesn't kill humans. Humans aren't his prey. That's why he left his pod. He didn't want to kill humans anymore. He swore that he wouldn't the night he snuck away from the pod. There would be no more human blood on his hands. 

As Lance was panicking, the ship was sailing farther and farther away. Lance couldn't stop himself, he trailed the ship underwater. While Lance didn't want to hurt the humans, he couldn't help but be drawn to the boy in the red jacket. There was something about the human that made him want more. 

For days Lance followed the ship and eavesdropped on the humans on board. Over the course of his watching, Lance learned about the crew on board of the ship. There was this small... thing on the ship. Lance couldn't tell if they were a male or a female and he never heard anything from the other crew members so he just called them "they." Their name is Pidge and even from the water Lance knew that they were a genius. They solved any problem that the others brought to them and was constantly creating odd little gadgets for the crew to use. 

There was a dog on board the ship named Thace. The dog was a very fluffy thing of an unknown breed to Lance. All he knew was that this dog lazed around the ship and napped in sunny places behaving more like a cat than a dog. Lance wasn't sure how he felt about this fluffy four legged crew member. The ocean didn't have creatures quite like dogs. 

Hunk he learned, was the chef on board the ship. He always has a smile on his face and constantly laughing. Lance couldn't help but want to spend time with Hunk. He just seemed so sweet and kind. 

He learned that Shiro was the leader of the ship. He gave orders to the crew and was the main man steering the ship. He was also the brother of the small man with stupid hair and a red jacket. 

The small man he learned was named Keith. Keith was the physical worker of the crew. Lance watched him carry boxes and barrels of various sizes across the ship multiple times a day with what appeared to be minimal effort. Keith was also a swordsman. Whenever he wasn't carrying things around the ship he was practicing with his sword. Lance couldn't help but find it beautiful. 

After a few days Lance realized that his eyes were drawn to Keith more than anyone else on the crew. Constantly going through lances mind were thought of just taking Keith. Lance wanted, needed to have Keith. Whenever Lance began to think along those lines he would go back underwater and just follow the ship from afar. The last thing Lance wanted to do was hurt any of the humans on board that ship. 

It was around the fourth night when the ship anchored down for the night that Lance drug himself onto a rock. It was a clear night and the moon was full. On the rock Lance couldn't hold back his urge to just sing. It had been days since he had been able to sing and he just wanted to let it out. So he sang. 

What he sang wasn't a siren song meant to lure his prey into the ocean to drown, but a song of his deepest emotions. The words weren't in English, or any human language really. It was a slow song, but Lances voice carried over the ocean just as beautiful as the life within the ocean. 

As Lance sang, Keith was woken from his slumber. Keith was the lightest sleeper on the ship and curiosity brought him above deck on the ship. Out in the open he could clearly hear the mermans song. He looked out across the ocean but couldn't find the source of the singing. While Keith found that it was beautiful, he could t help but wonder as to why that voice sounded so sad, so empty.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The next day Keith couldn't focus at all. He knew he had chores that needed to be done but he couldn't stop thinking about that damn song. He must have imagined it, right? Who was he kidding, there is no way that there was someone just out in the middle of the ocean singing. Keith knew he wasn't the brightest but he wasn't delusional. 

Still, he couldn't get his mind far from the song. The voice that sang was angelic, transcending any traveling musician in the towns he visited. It was beautiful but the voice had sounded so broken. He couldn't understand the words but it left him feeling empty as he wandered back to bed. He had stood under the moon long after the voice had stopped singing. If the song had left him so empty inside he couldn't even imagine how the voice felt. Keith was startled from his thoughts when he heard Shiro yelling. 

"Keith! Buddy what are you doing there? Did you see another ship out there? You've been zoned out for like 10 minutes back to work!" Shiro reprimanded. 

"Sorry Shiro. I uh... I didn't sleep so well last night." Keith responded. 

While it wasn't a lie, he found that he didn't want to tell anyone else about the singing voice. It felt personal. It may have been selfish but he wanted to be the only one that knew about the voice. It wasn't like the voice was going to hurt anyone. 

Right?

"Keith! Get a move on!" Shiro repeated. 

Keith snapped back to attention and quickly finished mopping the deck. For the rest of the day he managed to not daydream for the rest of the day but the voice was still in the back of his mind. 

That night, everyone was asleep but Keith just couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes the song whispered in his ear. Eventually he had had enough and new he wasn't going to get much sleep anyway so Keith wrapped himself in his blanket and went out on the deck. The moon was still fairly full and the stars were shining brightly. For a while, Keith just stared up at the stars and made up names for shapes that he saw. He knew that there were constellations and he could point out the main ones like the big and Little Dipper and Orion's Belt, but he didn't know anymore than that. Looking up, there was a clump that if he tilted his head just so, he could almost see a kittens face. 

He wasn't sure how long he watched the stars but eventually, Keith heard the voice. It was incredibly soft but even after only hearing it once, Keith knew he would be able to place that voice no matter where it was. Slowly he sat up and moved towards the ships railings to hear the voice better. 

The song was much like the one that he had heard the previous night. As he listened Keith could feel the sorrow and emptiness that the voice felt and he wanted nothing more than to just reach out and ask the voice why it holds so much sorrow. 

Before Keith could do anything along those lines, Shiro's dog Thace began to growl. The voice immediately stopped and Keith rushed over to grab Thaces muzzle. "Thace shut up and go back to Shiros room! Now!" Keith angrily whispered at the mutt. 

After a glare from Keith, Thace eventually slunk his way back to Shiros room. He felt like he waited for hours for the voice to resume singing but Keith knew it was only a few minutes. Silently Keith spoke out to the voice, "it's okay. The dog went away so you can keep singing."

After no response, Keith barely even whispered into the darkness, "please keep singing. I don't want the song to end yet."

On a rock only tens of feet away from the human, Lance heard Keiths pleas for him to continue singing. The desperation in the humans voice pulled at the mers heart and overshadowed the fear he had felt from the dogs growls. So, he sang. 

Lance sang his heart to the human boy under the light of the stars. While listening to the voice Keith felt a sense of calm over wash his senses. The song surrounded him like a blanket. He could feel the weight and meaning in the song and only when it was over did Keith feel the tears running down his cheeks. The tears were silent and continued to fall even minutes after the song had ended. Quietly, for fear of ruining the solemn atmosphere, Keith spoke into the night, "can I see you? I promise I won't hurt you, but I just need to put a face with your voice. Please."

As soon as the words left his mouth Keith began to panic. Of course the voice wasn't going to come out! Why would they come out when they were so obviously scared? They had stayed hidden for a reason. Hell Keith was probably still imagining this voice. Being out at sea for so long had finally made him delusional. 

While Keith was occupied with his thoughts the mer claimed to the top of his rock. When Thace had growled at him, Lance had hidden on the side of the rock facing away from the ship. Lance knew it was a mistake to allow a human to see him but he couldn't help himself. He needed Keith to see him, to know he existed. Lance swallowed his fear and perched himself atop the rock. After a moments hesitation Lance calmly calls out to the human saying, "I am over here, on the rocks."

Hearing the voice, Keith snapped his head towards the rocks. He was awed by the sight before him. Sitting on top of the rocks was a boy with perfectly sun kissed, caramel skin that seemed to glow under the moonlight. He was a lean type of muscular and was most certainly much stronger than he appears to be. Around his neck was a beautiful string of shells in a sort of necklace. Keith was almost positive the shells were held together by strands of seaweed. The white shells on the necklace were all various sizes but around the boys neck they looked perfect. 

Atop his shoulders is a mess of sapphire, teal, and arctic blue scales. Looking up from the boys torso, Keith's breath was taken away by his face. His jaw was elegant as if he was carved from marble and along his cheekbones was a similar mix of scales as those on his shoulders. His eyes seemed to glow with a blue only found in the oceans of the Caribbean. His hair was snow white and the water that clung to his hair caused it to frame his face. Peaking out from the side of his head were two pointed ears that looked elvish to the young sailor. As he watched the boys face, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

A tail. A very large fish tail that was, attached to the boys torso? The scales on the tail were in an ombré, the sapphire starting from his stomach trailing into teal and finally arctic blue. The arctic blue continued into his split tail fin that had black streaks in a pattern that reminded Keith of the veins on his wrist. 

There was no denying that the boy was absolutely gorgeous. Everything about the boy drew Keith in and made him want to get closer to the boy, even if he was very obviously a merperson. Being a sailor Keith had obviously heard tales and stories of mermaids and sirens but he had never seen one himself. He knew that mers were not to be trusted, especially the sirens. His brother Shiro had warned him agains the song of a siren and the dangers it posed to humans. This merman on the rock however, could have lured Keith into the water with his song at any point but didn't so he couldn't be bad. Could he?

Before his brain could completely catch up to his mouth, Keith could hear himself ask the boy on the rocks, "what is your name?"

Not even a minute later the boy responded saying, "I am called Lance."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> So I already had chapter two written so that's why it was such a quick upload but I will work on getting chapter three out ASAP!  
> Comments and kudos mean a lot so let me know what you think and I'm always down to talk crazy Voltron theories!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Over the course of the week, it became a habit for Lance and Keith to meet when the rest of the crew slept. Even though he was slightly sleep deprived, Keith knew he wasn't going to stop meeting with Lance. Being around the siren made warmth spread through his chest. He couldn't help but have a constant smile as he talked to the siren and listened to him sing, he wanted to hear and memorize everything that Lance said. 

When they spoke, Lance would tell Keith all about the sea. He would describe how various parts of the ocean looked and tell tales of the creatures he had seen. Lances favorite story is of when he was much younger and swimming with his younger sisters and finding clouds underwater. "Lance that's not possible," Keith had said, trying to contain his laughter, "clouds don't work like that."

"No Keith they were clouds," Lance defended. "They were just like clouds. They were round and puffy with ribbons that seemed to dance around them in the water. When I touched the top of one it was so soft, just like a cloud would be. They were everywhere and just floated! It was so pretty."

Keith had figured out that Lance was telling him about jellyfish but he never told Lance their actual name, Lance just looked to happy telling him about underwater clouds. 

In turn Keith had told Lance about the lands he had visited and the different types of people he had met. Once city Keith told Lance about was a city in the side of a mountain. People's homes were built around the mountain and they used a series of wooden walkways and ropes to travel along the mountain. It was beautiful. 

Keith also told Lance of a girl they had met at the mountain city they learned was called the Balmera. The girls name was Shay and she had showed them around the city and taught them how to travel and maneuver on the mountain like the rest of the townsfolk. Keith made sure to tell Lance how he knew Hunk had really liked Shay and how after they left the Balmera he had moped around for days and vowed to someday return. 

Each night was a new story and a new song and both boys were delighted to have found someone to connect to, someone who brought light into their lives. 

But it wasn't meant to last. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the fifth day that Lance had begun talking to Keith that something happened. In the middle of telling Keith about a school of clownfish that had gotten lost in a coral reef, he abruptly stopped. Off in the distance, Lance could see another ship coming but he knew this was not a ship carrying kind hearted travelers like Keith and his friends. The oncoming ship was filled with ruthless, murderous pirates. "Keith you need to wake everyone else up. Now. You need to leave."

Lance could see the confusion spread over Keith's face but there wasn't time to explain right now. It wasn't safe and he couldn't let anything happen to Lance. Not now, not ever. 

"Keith now!" Lance hissed in Keith face. 

That had caused Keith to fall back, away from Lance in fear. Lances eyes seemed to darken and become stormy and Keith could easily count each fang in the other boys mouth. 

Seeing the fear in Keith's eyes Lance knew he had made a mistake. "K-Keith I didn't- I didn't mean-"

"Get away from him!"

Both of the boys heads snapped towards the new voice. They saw Shiro walking over with pure rage seeming to emit from him. He raised his metal arm and aimed it at Lance as it began to glow. "Get away from my brother you damn monster! I swear if there is so much as a scratch on him I will end you. I won't let your kind take anyone else from me, never again." Shiro growled at Lance. 

Lance opened his mouth to respond and try to explain what was happening to Shiros brother but he was interrupted by hooks latching on to the white ship. Within moments the deck of the ship was filled with pirates. Both Shiro and Keith were grabbed by pirates, too shocked and confused to properly react until it was too late. Three pirates joined the two holding Shiro and Keith with Pidge, Hunk, and one even had the dog Thace. "Well well, look at what we have here. Aren't you just an interesting group," said a man who was walking into the moonlight. 

The man was very tall and elegantly thin and moved with both grace and power. His long snowy white hair billowed in the wind and his eyes flowed an inhuman yellow. There was no denying the mans beauty, but there was no missing the malice and hatred in his eyes. Everyone who looked at this man knew that one wrong step or one wrong word could lead to their death. 

"Oh I do apologize, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Lotor. And just who would you be pretty boy?" The man said as he walked towards the crew. 

On the words pretty boy, Lotor used one hand to pinch together Keith's cheeks and force him to look him in the eyes. Keith tried to resist the man but he couldn't get away. What was happening? Why did the man want him?

"I've decided. Your going to come with me and become one of my crew. Sendak," and his name a very large and muscular man who was missing one eye walked over to Lotor. "I want you to kill the rest of the crew and burn the ship. I have what I want."

Not able to watch anymore, Lance threw himself out of the water at Lotor. "You will not TOUCH him. You won't touch any of them or I will kill you." Lance hissed in Lotors face. 

Lance prepared to launch himself and maul Lotor with his fangs when he heard a whimper from behind him. He looked back to see a dagger at Keith's throat. "Oh my!! What a surprise! A siren! How about this. I will leave this ship and it's crew alive and in one piece if you come with me siren. If you resist, I will kill everyone on board and drag you with me, mount you on my wall to show off as a trophy. So siren, do we have a deal?" 

Lotor looked like a snake, his eyes gleaming because he knew that he had already one and no matter what he would get what he wanted. So Lance did the only thing he could, and gave himself to Lotor. 

Lance stopped hissing and turned to face Keith. With a smile plastered in his face and sea foam running down his face, Lance barely whispered "I'm sorry Keith. I'm doing this to protect you." And dragged himself to Lotor. 

"NO! Lance no you can't! This isn't right! Lance I- no I can't lose you! Lance please don't go! LANCE!" Keith shouted. He tried to get away from the man holding him from behind but he couldn't break free. He couldn't let that man take Lance! 

The last thing Keith saw was Lance being picked up and taken to Lotors ship before pain erupted from the back of his head and his world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Shiro you need to let me go save him! He can't stay with that freak I need to get to him!" Keith pleaded. 

Keith's cries to find and save the siren was tearing the crew apart. They wanted Keith to stop shouting and being so heart broken but they know what sirens can do. What they have done. 

"Keith calm down." Shiro commanded. "Just- just listen okay? You can't trust sirens. They are lying, murderous monsters who lure you in only to end your life as painfully as they can. It's a game to them."

"But Shiro he isn't like that! Lance would never hurt me! He would never hurt any of us!"

Finally hearing enough, Pidge shouted out, "Keith shut up! Let Shiro explain. Just shut up and listen for once goddammit!"

Tears were collecting in Pidges eyes and Hunks expression hardened. They knew that Shiro had to tell Keith about the past but the last thing they wanted was to relive that day. When Keith had finally calmed down enough, he looked expectantly at Shiro as he began to speak. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three years ago. Keith had decided to live on a deserted island alone for a few years while the crew traveled the ocean. The crew at the time was Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt Holt. Matt was Pidges older brother and was the crews resident trouble maker. More often than not he spoke and acted before he thought and only thought of the consequences when it was often too late. 

But he was also a comfort for the crew. While Shiro was seen as the dad of the crew, Matt was the trustworthy older brother that would do anything for you. It was that unrelenting kindness paired with his recklessness that had made Shiro fall so hard for the wild haired boy. 

Pidge knew that Shiro was crushing hard on their brother, but they also knew that Matt was crushing just as hard on Shiro. So being the angelic younger sibling they are, they tricked Shiro into confessing to Matt. Needless to say the two became extremely close and were completely head over heels for the other. Nothing could separate them. 

Until something did. 

It was late one night when the crew was lounging on the deck watching the stars that they heard it. It was a song. The song was so welcoming, making the crew feel warm and wanting to join the voice singing the song. Something so beautiful couldn't possibly be dangerous. Hunk and Pidge quickly realized what was happening and plugged their ears with whatever was closest by. The song was a siren. 

Frantically the two looked around the deck to see that Shiro and Matt had wandered towards the ships railing. Hunk sprinted over to where Shiro was and tore him from the railing. Shiro shouted at Hunk to let him go, that he needed to get to that voice, that the voice needed him. With one arm barely holding Shiro back, Hunk used his other hand to shove a ripped towel in his ears to block out the song. 

Seconds after his ears had been plugged, Shiros eyes cleared and he realized what was happening. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone climbing over the railing of the ship. 

Matt. 

Pidge was trying to grab their brother but they were just too small to grab a hold and keep him in one place. Then Matt jumped. 

Shiro had tried, he really did, to grab any part of Matt and pull him back into the ship but it was too late. Matt had landed in the water. 

The moment that he had landed in the water, the trance he was in broke and Matt was terrified. He called out for Shiro, trying to swim back to the ship but something cold and slimed wrapped around his ankle and pulled him under the waves. Spinning towards whatever had grabbed him, Matt was faced with a mouth of razor sharp fangs and pitch black eyes. 

He managed to kick the monster away from him and he resurfaced. He shouted out again and again for Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, anyone to please save him. Very quickly Matt came to the realization hat he was not going to survive this one. He couldn't bull shit his way out of this one. When he felt the cold hands grab his ankles again he used his last breath to shout out "Shiro im so sorry. I love you."

Then he was gone. Shiro had tried to jump in after Matt but Hunk had stopped him. After matts apology and confession, Shiro sank down to his knees. Matt was gone forever. Did Matt know how much Shiro had truly love him? He would never know the answer. 

Turning to Hunk with sobs trapped in his chests d asked why he had stopped him. Hunks only reply was that Matt wouldn't have wanted Shiro to die with him, he would have wanted him to keep living and to be happy without him. Silently Pidge crawled to were Shiro was kneeling on the ground and hugged him around the waist, burying their head in his chest. Quietly they whispered to Shiro that it wasn't his fault, they would never blame him for what happened and not saving him. At their words, the sobs viciously escaped Shiros chest and he clung to Pidge. 

He knew it was his fault. He should have saved him. He should have jumped in after Matt. He should have died instead of Matt. How was he supposed to live without half of his heart? The part of his heart that had been stolen by Matt Holt now sat at the bottom of the ocean. 

That day Shiro vowed to protect his crew, his family, with everything that he had. He wouldn't lose anyone else. Especially not to any malevolent monster of the sea that enjoys playing with their food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Shiro had finished speaking, the four sat silently on the ship, the only noise being waves crashing softly against the ship. Keith didn't know what to think. He knew stories of sirens and how they lured sailors into their watery graves, but he never imagined that it had happened to someone so close to his family. 

He didn't want to put them through that pain again. Sirens were monsters. But he knew that Lance was different. He didn't know why but he just had this feeling in his gut that he could trust Lance with his everything. 

There was something about Lance that made Keith see him as something other than a monster. But how could he explain that to his friends?

A siren, the same species as Lance, had taken away one of hunks best friends. They had taken Pidges lifelong friend and older brother. They had taken Shiros true love. 

They would never be able to see Lance as anything but a monster and it was tearing him up inside. It wasn't fair. Not to Lance or to Keith. He couldn't lose Lance, he had just gotten him. And Keith loved him. 

"I love him Shiro," Keith mumbled. 

Shiros face filled with utter betrayal. How could Keith say that knowing what one of lances kind had taken away from him? Shiro knew the stubbornness of his brother and knew that to keep him from going on a suicide mission for a damn siren he was going to have to do something drastic. So he did. 

Without uttering another word Shiro picked Keith up and threw him over his shoulder. Carrying Keith down to the lowest deck of the ship, he chained Keith's ankles to the ground. "Keith I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. But I can't, I can't lose you too. Not ever but especially not to a siren. I won't let another one of those monsters hurt someone I care about." 

And with those words Shiro left Keith, chained and alone in the room. Keith could feel the warmth of his tears trailing down his cheeks. How was he supposed to save Lance now? He could feel a hollowness spreading through his chest as he laid on the cold and damp ground. He knew he had to get outa and save the blue eyed boy. 

While Keith was thinking of plans to sneak off of the ship and escape his chains, Lance was being placed in a tank. There was hardly enough room for him to fully extend his tail, let alone even swim in a circle. This glass box was going to be his new home and his heart dropped even more when he realized that he would never see Keith again. He never got to tell the human boy how much he cared, about the love he holds for him. Unbeknownst to Lance as he thought about Keith, Lotor had wandered into the room. 

Tapping the glass of the tank Lotor smirked at Lance. "Well, are you ready to show off my little pet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there was a reason! I'm so sorry for hurting my boys but also, I'm not. IDK WHY I PUT THEM THROUGH SO MUCH PAIN !!! Let me know what you guys think! I will try to respond to all comments I love talking with you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll be continuing this fic. :(  
I Don't really remember here I was going with it but I have started writing some other stuff so go check it out please!  
Again I apologize to anyone who was really into this, i appreciate all of the kudos and comments I have gotten so far and who knows maybe one day I'll add to it. Thank you all for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so comments and kudos are much appreciated! Please let me know what you think so far!! If there are any blaring mistakes let me know but I hope you guys enjoy!  
> My schedule is all around the place so I will try to update regularly!


End file.
